Complicated
by saerusa
Summary: Erwin juga tidak mengerti mengapa memperhatikan kelakuan sehari-hari Hanji rasanya menentramkan hati. for Erwin's Birthday. Erwin/Hanji.


**Complicated **

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

_warning segala macem, thanks dibuat ngebut sambil takbiran typo pasti ada geje itu udah pasti. ALUR NGEBUT HAHAHAHA—_

_ADA LIL BIT SPOILER OKE_

_Rekomen banget dengerin lagu per section;_

**Dewa19- sedang ingin bercinta**

**Agnes Monica- cinta ini tak ada logika**

**Ungu-hampa hatiku**

**ST12- Aku Terjatuh**

**Ungu-seperti bintang**

—_HAHAHAHHAHAHA sekian tapi pls rekomen banget nih ###_

* * *

.

.

.

Semua orang sudah tahu Mayor Hanji itu seperti apa.

Kalau ada tugas untuk mendeskripsikan dan menirukan Hanji, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Berlembar-lembar jurnal akan ditulis tapi tidak ada yang bisa meniru gayanya si Mayor yang slengean. Hanya Levi si Kapten metal yang bisa menggambarkan Hanji dengan dua kata; disfungsi jiwa.

Dan memang pada dasarnya, Hanji tidak akan peduli dengan komentar seperti itu.

"Dasar B9!"

Erwin nun jauh dari pertengkaran makhluk kuntet yang songongnya minta ampun dan makhluk tak jelas yang gokilnya tiada yang bisa menyaingi—menarik lacinya, disana ada jurnal yang lebih tebal dari kitab Mpu Prapanca—

'Tentang Hanji dan diriku yang tak pernah ia lihat,'

* * *

Tidak bicara bukan berarti tidak peduli. Tidak bicara juga bukan berarti mengacuhkan. Tidak bicara bagi sebagian orang bisa ditafsirkan dia kesulitan menjelaskan secara verbal bagaimana dan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Dalam kasus ini, Komandan Erwin memasuki fase dimana jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika matanya menangkap sesosok Mayor amoeba yang sedang asyik meneliti padatan kristal dari titan tipe wanita bersama pasukannya.

Dalam diam, dua tahun belakangan ini, Erwin memperhatikan Hanji dengan caranya sendiri. Entahlah, Erwin merasa tenang jika dia sudah melihat Hanji dalam keadaan sehat. Dan Erwin lega ketika ia mendengar tawa Hanji yang membahana ataupun jeritan Hanji yang bahagia entah karena apa.

"Hei, Levi, menurutmu kenapa jantungku mendadak berdetak kuat sekali setiap melihat Hanji?"

Erwin memandangi ekspresi wajah Hanji yang berubah-ubah dalam jangka waktu yang dekat, meloncat dari raut wajah sedih, senang, tertawa hingga yang tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata.

_~Setiap ada kamu, jantung ini..._

Erwin lalu memegang dada sebelah kirinya dan dia bisa merasakan detakan jantung di permukaan kulitnya sendiri. Benak Erwin melempar pertanyaan, perasaan apakah ini?

_...berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang~_

Levi, mendengus sambil menyenderkan punggung ke dinding. Pria yang baru saja selesai menyeduh kopi tak enak itu menjawab,

"Kau terkena stroke. Mau kubuatkan nisan, Erwin?"

Erwin tersenyum mafhum. "Ada jawaban lain?"

"Mungkin kau terkena santet,"

"Apa itu santet?" alis Erwin yang tebal mengerut seperi ulat bulu yang sedang malu.

"Sejenis mantera jahat yang dikirimkan wanita penyihir ditiup melalui buhul-buhul atau boneka," Levi menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Pengalaman pribadi?"

"Di kota bawah tanah ada beberapa korbannya dan aku melihat semua tanda-tandanya ada di dalam dirimu, Erwin,"

"Coba sebutkan salah satu,"

"Yeah, kau bernafsu pada makhluk seperti dia,"

"Levi, aku serius." Erwin meluruskan fokus penglihatannya pada Hanji, "Dia terlihat sangat—ukh,"

Erwin kehilangan kosakata untuk sepersekian sekon;

"Seksi... di mataku,"

Levi tersedak dan undur diri sebentar.

Tawa Hanji melengking di udara begitu dia menemukan sesuatu yang penting, memanggil pasukannya termasuk Armin dan menceritakan setiap detil penemuannya kelewat semangat sampai Hanji... meneteskan salivanya sendiri, tanpa sadar.

Dan Erwin jatuh cinta.

Ini adalah kebenaran dari pernyataan bahwa cinta itu buta.

"Erwin, aku mau mengantarkanmu ke terapi mental di tengah kota,"

Tawaran Levi terbang begitu saja bersama panah asmara yang menancap di jantung Erwin—tepat sasaran.

* * *

"Wow, Hanji-san," Erwin berdecak kagum, "Pagi-pagi kau sudah semangat seperti ini,"

Pada dasarnya, karena jabatan yang tinggi untuk melakukan modus saja perlu menggunakan otak; supaya tidak menimbukan pemikiran negatif dari para prajurit yang kadang suudzonnya suka kumat. Tapi Erwin tidak akan keberatan.

Pagi hari, dengan kemeja putihnya saja, Erwin berjalan-jalan menginspeksi kastil Recon corps dan menemukan Hanji yang sedang telentang bebas di lantai, kacamata yang tidak terpasang di tempatnya dan kertas yang berserakan di sekelilingnya.

Erwin sudah menemukan definisi dari kata 'artistik', sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?

Hanji bangkit sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutnya, panah cinta mengoyak keimanan Erwin (lagi) dan Hanji mulai berbicara dengan suara maskulin yang tiba-tiba serak-serak seksi,

Efek dari suara itu membuat Erwin mendadak lemas,

"Semalam aku tidak tidur, Komandan," Hanji membenarkan kerah kemejanya sambil merapikan beberapa kertas yang diambil acak,

"Kau tahu, padatan kristal itu tak bereaksi apa-apa sampai aku membakarnya dengan suhu yang paling tinggi yang pernah kucapai dan hasilnya nihil. Sial, aku semakin gila dengan semua ini,"

Erwin berjongkok dan melihat satu per satu tulisan di kertas dan Hanji memang serius dengan ucapannya. Amoeba ini termakan obsesi untuk mengeluarkan Annie dari bongkahan intan yang padatnya luar biasa.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tawar Erwin ramah. Salah satu trik yang dibisikkan oleh Mike ketika makan malam mulai ia coba. Yeah, pria jangkung nan kekar itu bisa dijadikan guru cinta bagi prajurit Recon untuk menangkap si kekasih hati yang kadang memang susah untuk dikejar.

"Ah, apa itu sarapan, Komandan?" tanggapan Hanji diluar dugaan, dan Erwin semakin tertarik.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggangkan sandwich untukmu," Erwin memang harus banyak beraksi ketimbang melempar gombal gembel kepada makhluk langka nan ajaib seperti Hanji.

Dan Erwin kembali hanya dalam waktu dua menit. Terima kasih atas daya pikirnya yang lima langkah maju ke depan duluan, Erwin sudah memanggang sandwichnya dan tinggal menunggu untuk disantap oleh sang dewi pujaan dengan lahap.

Hanji menatap piringan sandwich itu dengan antusias dan Erwin menutup mukanya malu-malu di dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Hmm, manis," komentar Hanji dalam gigitan pertamanya, madu dan vanilla yang dikombinasikan Erwin lumer di dalam lidah Hanji dengan lembut.

"Enak sekali, sama seperti Komandan,"

Cinta ini kadang-kadang tak ada logika. Enak darimananya... memang Hanji pernah mencicipi Erwin?

Cinta ini kadang-kadang tak ada logika.

"Thanks," Hanji menjilati jari-jarinya yang terlumuri oleh lelehan madu dan vanila, tirai jendela tersibak sejuknya angin yang berhembus membuat harumnya sandwich Erwin memenuhi penciuman mereka berdua.

Erwin tertegun dan terpesona.

_Aku hanya ingin memiliki dirimu hanya untuk sesaat pun tak mengapa, Hanji._

"O-oi, Komandan. Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?

* * *

"Hanji-san, bagaimana jika kita mencoba meneteskan cairan yang bersifat korosif pada bongkahan kristal itu?"

"Atau merendamnya dalam air panas dalam beberapa waktu tertentu, Hanji-san,"

"Kupikir lebih baik diledakkan saja, Armin,"

"Oh, atau kita coba dengan senjata ini dan ditusuk bersama-sama?"

Cuplikan diatas adalah sekian dari seribu pertanyaan yang membayangi otak Erwin hari ini. Rasanya, kedekatan Hanji dengan trainee dari pasukan ke-104 semakin intens saja. Erwin merasa tertinggal seribu langkah lebih maju ketimbang pemuda manis nan jenius bernama Armin.

Erwin tidak membenci Armin sedikitpun. Erwin hanya merasa ingin menjadi di posisi Armin saat itu. Lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Hanji, melihat senyumnya dari gigi Hanji yang rapi, kegilaan apa saja yang Hanji lakukan dan lain-lain.

_Cukup sudah cinta ini kuberikan padamu._

_Cukup sudah hati ini kuberikan padamu._

"Itu namanya cemburu," Levi mendecih, "Kau ini bodoh apa bagaimana, Pak Tua?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengajariku soal cinta, Levi," Erwin memijat dahi, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari beberapa majalah yang kubaca di kamar Eren,"

"Oh," Erwin hanya menanggapi seadanya.

"Oh,"

Akhirnya, Erwin terkoneksi dengan ucapan Levi yang tersirat penghinaan sekaligus menjadi bahan pembelajaran bagi Erwin di masa mendatang.

"Katakan padaku, kurang apa, aku padamu, Hanji?"

"Kau hanya kurang beruntung, Erwin." Levi menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Coba lagi sampai kau berhasil,"

Tepukan Levi di bahu si Komandan menjadi penutup malam penuh kegalauan itu. Levi memang menganggap semuanya seperti undian ale-ale dan frutang.

Tak tahukah dia segalau apa Erwin memikirkan kemungkinan diantara Hanji dan Armin?

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, Erwin. Hapus airmatamu,"

Kemarin adalah puncak dari insiden yang merobek hati Erwin yang lemah lembut bagaikan kapas kecantikan menjadi dua.

Satu adegan dimana Hanji tertidur pulas di pangkuan Armin yang sama-sama tertidur juga dikelilingi oleh obeng, potongan lempengan baja, mur, baut, palu dan segala macam.

Di mata Erwin, mereka terlihat cocok. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan penggila sains dan teknologi. Lagipula sepertinya Hanji terlihat sangat bahagia dan menikmati momen-momen bersama Armin dan Erwin akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bergerak lebih cepat.

Pria itu mengatupkan matanya, berjalan dengan tergesa dan menutup pintu ruangan kerja si Mayor setelah menyelimuti keduanya dengan kain yang hangat dan menaruh makanan diatas meja.

Sungguh contoh pria yang baik dan pantas menjadi pria di jajaran paling top incaran wanita di dinding Sina.

Erwin masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tak sengaja mematahkan gagang pintu sebagai pelampiasan emosi tidak sadar. Mike yang sedang duduk santai membaca buletin tentang Titan di sofa, kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi yang kentara di wajah pria yang selama ini terkenal oleh ketenangannya dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah.

Jadi, sekarang, bola mata yang indah itu meneteskan setitik air mata.

"O-oi Erwin, sejak kapan kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini?"

Sesungguhnya cinta sejati bukan hanya dibuktikan dengan omongan karena airmata adalah bukti konkrit yang lebih kuat dan Mike terenyuh melihat pemandangan langka ini. Mengapa bisa seorang Zoe Hanji yang ditakuti banyak orang bisa membuat Komandan berhati seterong seperti Erwin...menangis karena cinta.

"Mike, apa salah jika aku memang mencintai Hanji?"

Erwin menatap jendela yang memantulkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Ganteng-ganteng, nangis. Cucok beneran tahu rasa.

"Ehem, Erwin. Sepertinya mentalmu benar-benar sudah dikendalikan."

"Tapi percayalah, jodoh itu takkan kemana,"

Sayang sekali, Erwin terpuruk dalam jurang kesedihan dan alam imajinasi yang terburuk. Tak selamanya punya otak lima langkah lebih maju itu keren, bung.

* * *

"Hei, Erwin,"

Sudah beberapa hari, Erwin disibukkan oleh ekspedisi keluar dinding yang tak melibatkan Hanji sedikit pun di dalamnya. Memang, dia sengaja membuat Hanji sibuk dengan dunianya dimana ada Armin dan kristal sialan itu.

Erwin terkadang mencoba menjadi masokis sekalian, namun gagal. Dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, cinta memanglah cinta. Niatnya merelakan Hanji menghabiskan hari bersama Armin, ujung-ujungnya Erwin yang gigit jari.

Erwin menarik napas dan mengembuskan. Mike hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dan Erwin belum melihat kalender, di pagi hari yang masih sejuk dan indah dia melihat senyuman penentram jiwa dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Halo, Tampan,"

Erwin tahu dia tampan tapi rasanya jika Hanji yang bicara, terasa berbeda dan istimewa. Erwin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum karena dia tahu Hanji menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ekspedisimu kudengar sukses ya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Mayor Hanji,"

Hanji mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu kiri sang Komandan yang sedang duduk di kursi kesayangannya. Hanji memang tipe yang frontal garis keras dan tidak melewatkan kesempatan sedetik pun.

"Hei, selamat bertambah umur, Komandan Tampan," bisik Hanji pelan. "Aku mendo'akan semua yang terbaik untukmu,"

"Kau ingat?" Erwin tertegun sejenak, melihat tanggal hari ini, "Aku merasa tersanjung, Hanji,"

Sebelum Erwin meluapkan kebahagiaanya lebih jauh, perkataan Hanji memotongnya,

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu,"

Hanji menggulung lengan kemeja Erwin sampai bahu, kasihan sekaligus simpatik menyergap benaknya, menemukan kenyataan bahwa lengan kanan sang Komandan sudah menghilang, Hanji menghela napas.

Setelah itu, Hanji memasangkan rangkaian dari baja ringan dan campuran dari komposisi padatan kristal yang disihir menyerupai kerangka sebuah lengan itu di bahu Erwin. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Hanji membuatnya.

"Penelitian tentang komposisi dari padatan kristal itu memang banyak memakan waktu, namun aku berhasil menciptakan penemuan baru yang tak kalah menariknya."

Hanji menggunakan tenaga yang besar untuk memasangkannya dan membuat benda tersebut menyatu dengan tubuh Erwin,

"Aku berusaha keras untuk mengerjakan ini dan selesai di hari ulang tahunmu, Erwin,"

Hanji mendapat kabar yang menyedihkan di minggu sebelumnya. Banyak sekali prajurit Recon yang gugur, Eren dan kawan-kawan berhasil selamat dan Erwin pulang tanpa lengan yang utuh. Hanji syok melihat anak-anak trainee yang ia sayangi harus dirawat terlebih dahulu karena luka serius. Dan dia juga semakin merasa kosong karena kastil Recon menjadi sepi. Terlalu banyak jiwa yang melayang karena titan.

Terlalu banyak.

Tidak ada yang tahu, Hanji malam itu tak bisa tidur karena kepalanya terasa berat dan pipinya basah oleh tangisan tanpa suara. Melihat Erwin yang menanggung beban sendirian dari pihak kerajaan dengan senyuman khas bapak-bapak yang membuat hatinya mengambang, Hanji menambah satu tujuan dari penelitiannya terhadap padatan kristal Annie.

Obeng yang terselip diantara jari-jari Hanji yang telaten bergerak-gerak mengepas mur dan baut supaya kuat pada tempatnya.

"Ini _automail_." Hanji menjelaskan, "Ini akan menjadi tangan penggantimu. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ciptaan Tuhan, tapi aku sendiri yang mendesainnya dan merakitnya supaya kau bisa beraktivitas dengan kedua tangan yang lengkap, Erwin."

Dan berkat kerja kerasnya tanpa kenal lelah siang dan malam, percobaan yang tak sekali-dua kali menemui kegagalan, Hanji menemui keberhasilan diujung kepayahan yang ia rasakan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Erwin memerintahkan agar syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya bergerak seiring dengan penyesuaian tubuh terhadap _automail _Hanji. Di setiap jam yang terus berdetak, Hanji meneriakkan do'a agar percobaan yang menghabiskan banyak jam tidur itu berhasil.

"Armin banyak membantuku. Aku memang menyukainya sebagai rekan kerjaku, idenya sangat brilian dan dia cerdas untuk ukuran remaja, Erwin, sekedar info saja,"

Lagi-lagi, Armin. Seperti diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh, Erwin di dorong dengan keras sampai ke dasar bumi yang ketujuh. Tapi entahlah, Erwin sekarang lebih ikhlas.

"Dan Armin menitipkan pesan; dia bilang dia ingin menikah dengan Christa," Hanji menempelkan telunjuk di keningnya, "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu padaku,"

Bahkan, Armin saja menyadari perasaannya pada Hanji seperti apa. Sungguh, Hanji memang perlu diberitahu secara langsung dan jelas ketimbang menyelipkan perasaan dengan tidak jelas.

Erwin tidak bisa berkata-kata, lagi. Selama ini dia cemburu pada orang yang telah membantu calon-pasti istrinya. Nanti tapi pasti, Erwin akan meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada Armin.

"Jadi, apakah kau bisa menggerakkan _automail_ ini sesuai keinginanmu?"

Dan jari-jari besi itu bergerak menyusuri pipi Hanji, dari pelipis kanan turun sampai ke dagu. Kini, Erwin bisa menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menangkap tubuh ramping nan singset itu ke dalam pelukannya yang lebar dan kuat, Hanji terdiam sejenak,

"E-ee... Komandan?"

Erwin terlampau bahagia. Erwin terlalu senang dan dia tak pernah berpikir adanya kemungkina jika Hanji menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Dan Erwin yang sempat kehilangan harapan perihal tangannya; tersenyum lega.

Katakan saja, siapa yang tahan dipandang dengan tajam oleh dalamnya tatapan si Komandan yang seksi dan tak terkalahkan? Meskipun jari-jari ini dingin dan dibuat dari baja, Hanji merasa ini terlampau hangat karena Erwin menyelipkan perasaan di setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan kepada Hanji,

"Hanji,"

"Hmm?" Kacamata si Mayor, melorot. Duh, Hanji mendadak jadi lemah seperti ini dalam pelukan romantis gilak—Hanji baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini oleh lelaki apalagi ...ini Erwin Smith, _guys_. Kharisma si Komandan membuat Hanji berkunang-kunang.

"Kata orang kau itu gila, Hanji,"

Hanji menatap Erwin dari balik kacamatanya, "Ember, Komandan."

"Tapi ternyata kau juga membuatku tergila-gila padamu, Hanji,"

"Komandan juga salah satu penyebab gila ini semakin menjadi,"

"Aku punya penawaran yang bagus untukmu."

"Bisikkan padaku,"

"Kau akan punya laboratorium yang bagus, kau akan dikelilingi oleh anak-anak kecil yang siap menjadi jenius dan kau bebas menyentuh penelitianmu setiap hari—"

"Komandan, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Jangan rumit atau aku saja—"

Sebuah kecupan nyosor nan singkat karena Erwin sudah tak tahan lagi di dapatkan oleh Hanji di bibirnya, dengan sempurna di timing yang tepat.

"Hanji, jadilah istriku dan aku janji akan membahagiakanmu,"

_~Sudah... aku temukan arti nafas ini untuk siapa~_

_~Jiwaku menentukan hati memilih untuk bicara~_

Dan Erwin jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama, tidak peduli seajaib apa, Hanji tetap menjadi penguasa nomor wahid di puncak hatinya.

Apalah yang lebih indah dari kado yang ia dapatkan hari ini?

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sayang... anak kembar kita akan dinamakan siapa?"

"Esmeralda Joe & Armando Decarillo, Cinta!"

"Hmm," Erwin mengusap dagu, "_Sounds good_, Nyonya Smith,"

**...**

**EINDE.**

* * *

**COMMANDER HANDSOME HEPI BESDEY SAYA YAKIN HANJI BAKALAN BUAT AUTOMAIL UNTUKMU LAV U SO MUCH GAUSAH BERSEDIH MESKIPUN TANGANMU ILANG KAU TETAPLAH MAJI COMMANDER PALING KHARISMATIK FOREVER AFTER**

**Aku kangen rosalinda ayamor sama esmeralda kawan-kawan ada yang masih inget tidakzzz**

**oh iya SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA (/sAvA)/s**


End file.
